Don't let me get me.
by Redaura
Summary: Sarah's feeling ansty to Pinks 'Don't let me get me'. This short fic takes place over a few years.


I never win 1st place  
  
Well, she had the Goblin King at her feet, but she took second place and now all she could do was try to ignore it as they argued. Karen and Robert, as the row fought its solitary way gleefully to her ears, despite the slammed doors, the huffy, hurt silence and the finger plugged ears. Just because her school reports where getting worse. Just because she had no friends. Just because /her father/ and Karen where fighting of where to send her away to.  
  
I don't support the team  
  
Maybe that was why she had no friends. She didn't fit in, she didn't' follow the trends, she didn't slave herself to passing fashions. Besides, she didn't get paid for baby-sitting.  
  
I can't take direction  
  
A whole flood of people talking at her, Karen, Robert, teachers, and bosses. All attempting to help her, but secretly gloating, as they tried to stuff her into a role model although to them she was to obese in her mind, to stubbed, to pigheaded to be dictated to, to be any good.  
  
"You should concentrate on reality." Was what was said. Sarah had laughed out loud into their shocked and displeased faces. How could reality be measured?  
  
And my socks are never clean  
  
It's not like she had a mother to wash her socks. It's not like she had a family willing to let her use their washing machine. She didn't even have money for the laundry.  
  
Teachers dated me  
  
Well that date had never happened. "To short notice," Karen had said, "to get another baby-sitter." And Sarah had relented. Toby had to come first to /someone/.  
  
My parents hated me  
  
"Oh, you really wanted to talk to me didn't you? Nearly broke down the door!" lying on her bed Sarah thought about who had wanted her, who needed her, who had loved her enough to put /her/ first. It all came down to a dream.  
  
I was always in a fight  
  
'Cause I can't do nothing right  
  
"Oh, I can't do anything right, can I?" even with the moral lessons she had learned, nothing pleased them. In the end Sarah gave up on trying to out scream Karen, and watched sick, as she swanned smugly around the house.  
  
Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
  
Once Sarah had been able to look into the mirror and see brave heroines out of dreamscapes. After she'd seen the ones who had seemed to care. Promised unfaithfully to come when she needed them. Till there was just her, the illusions of the security of her room, the worth of her toys tumbling like gun shots into the junk heap.  
  
Can't take the person staring back at me  
  
That person, the one reflected had waxen pale skin, dull listless hair and hollow eyes. She remembered when it had been different. But had that been an illusion too?  
  
I'm a hazard to myself  
  
It would be so /good/ not to feel anymore.  
  
Don't let me get me  
  
That would be fun. Survive the worst that reality has and it's me, Sarah that gets me.  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
It's bad when you annoy yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't want to be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
Yeah, someone else who could mix selfishness with right.  
  
LA told me  
  
You'll be a pop star  
  
They didn't care that I wanted to be an actress, mind you, others have done both...  
  
All you have to change  
  
Is everything you are  
  
Apparently people are growing out of fantasy.  
  
Tired of being compared  
  
To damn Britney Spears  
  
She's so pretty  
  
That just ain't me  
  
And she did both, acting and singing. And she's the blond that men want. The innocence and sameness that people mimic.  
  
So doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me something  
  
Such fun being in a mental hospital.  
  
A day in the life of someone else  
  
Someone who isn't haunted. Someone who can distinguish dreams and life in this place. It's all blurred, dancing together.  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer: Labyrinth and the song, 'Don't let me get me' aren't mine. Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henderson and the song to Pink.  
  
So, do you like? Leave a contribution in the little box and tell me! And for those that I lost this is over a few years. Sarah gets chucked out of home, probably when she's about 18, becomes a pop star, but then is in a mental hospital. She's a bit depressed, see? 


End file.
